


I do like you, you idiot

by griffindor_princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Swearing, inspired by the real o'neals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffindor_princess/pseuds/griffindor_princess
Summary: Oliver and Percy argue, and it's a bad one this time. The next morning Oliver leaves a note to Percy in their dorm, Percy gets angry and goes down to the Quidditch pitch and starts a fight with Oliver.





	I do like you, you idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Real O'neals](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/381594) by unknown. 



> All characters belong to the incredible author, J.K. Rowling.  
> If you do not ship Perciver, do not read and/or hate

It was a normal day for one Percy Weasley.

Everything was going great. He was over the break up with Penelope, he finally came out to his family, and, as usual, he received the highest mark in Transfiguration. He was all smiles, which was surprised not only his schoolmates, but also his siblings.

The only thing he was dreading was facing his roommate, Oliver Wood. Percy wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he has a huge crush on Oliver. However, Percy knew that Oliver won’t ever notice him that way. Especially now, because they were arguing a lot lately.

Percy said the password to the Fat Lady and climbed into the Gryffindor common room. He said a quick hello to his siblings, which was a first, and proceeded up the staircase to the sixth year boys’ dormitory.

As he got closer to the door, he could hear people talking and…explosions? coming from the dormitory. He opened the door and walked in. There was Oliver, laying on his bed, eating whatever that was and watching yet another one of his obnoxious, loud movies. Percy shut the door behind him hard to get Oliver’s attention.

Oliver raised his a fraction, just enough to see an annoyed Percy’s face.

“What?” asked Oliver, not caring much.

“Could you turn that down a bit, or use headphones at least? I want to read,” answered Percy, in the calmest voice he could muster. He didn’t want to fight with Oliver again today.

“No,” said Oliver in a harsh way, “go read in the library, it’s what it was made for, after all."

Percy frowned, this was the reason why they argued this morning. Percy wanted to study while Oliver wanted to watch a movie without headphones. Percy had had enough of their row after a few minutes and left to study in the library.

“Why should I?” Percy finally answered, “this morning I left to study in the library, just like you wanted, it’s my turn to get what I want.”

“Oh come off it Percy!” Oliver said quite loudly, “so what if you lost a few hours of reading? You won’t get dumber, you know.”

“But I want to read, and this is my dormitory as much as it is yours!” Percy shot back, his voice slightly raising, and anger slowly starting to boil inside him.

“Oh no! Poor King of the nerds is scared to lose a few hours of reading,” Oliver said in a mocking voice.

“King of the Nerds! You know I hate being called that!”

“Oh who the fucking gives a shit Percy? I don’t that’s for sure.”

“And why is it you don’t care exactly?” Percy regretted asking that question, but not because he felt embarrassed, it was because of Oliver’s answer to his question.

“ ‘Cause we’re not friends Percy! I don’t like you! Never have, never will!” and with that Oliver stormed out of their dormitory, leaving Percy alone, heartbroken.

Percy didn’t sleep early as usual that night, he couldn’t sleep. He kept thinking about what Oliver said. Did he really mean that? Or did he just say that because he was angry with Percy?

Percy didn’t know what time it was when Oliver finally came back up to their dormitory. But it must have been really late, and Percy was sure that Oliver was the last person to leave the Gryffindor common room that night to go up to bed.  
Percy wanted to get up, show Oliver that he was still up, and confront him about what he said. However, Percy thought it would be better to just pretend like he was asleep.

                                                                                                     ~*~*~*~*~*

Percy woke up early the next morning, Sunday, although he didn’t get much sleep the previous night and he felt exhausted. He turned and looked at Oliver, who was still asleep and lightly snoring. Then Percy turned the other direction and walked into the bathroom to do his morning routine.

Percy made sure that his Prefect badge was shiny and straight on his robes before going down to breakfast. Since he came early, there weren’t many people, so he took out his book to read while eating breakfast.

About an hour later, students started to fill the great hall and it was too noisy for him to read, so he put away his book. When he saw Harry, Ron, Fred, and George walking in, he motioned them to come over and sit with him, and they did.

The four boys sat down and started talking about Quidditch or whatever it was they were talking about, Percy didn’t pay much attention. He was thinking about Oliver and their fight the previous night. Percy was heartbroken, and the fact that he had a huge crush on Oliver did not help, it only made matters worse.

Percy raised his head slightly to scan the great hall, only for his hazel eyes to meet with all too familiar brown ones. Oliver was walking up to where he was sitting with his siblings. As he approached their group, he put a hand on Fred’s shoulder, who was on the opposite side of Percy, and spoke to Fred, George, Harry, and Ron, although his eyes were trained on Percy, who stared back.

“Quidditch practice right after lunch, okay guys? Don’t be late.” Oliver said, his eyes never leaving Percy.

There was a chorus of Okays from the four guys before Oliver left.

None of the other guys seemed to notice Oliver’s strange behavior, they were too busy eating to notice. But Percy noticed, and he kept thinking about it.

He even couldn’t concentrate while he was reading outside, or when he tried to study a bit, his thoughts kept wondering to Oliver. To what happened last night and to what happened at breakfast.

When the bell rang to signal lunch, Percy was in no rush to go back up to the castle, he had no appetite, but he went up to lunch nonetheless. When he walked in he was surprised to see Ron, Harry, Fred, and George sitting together and waving him to come over.

“We saved you a seat.” said George, when Percy was close enough, “sit down and eat with us.”

“Thanks, guys,” Percy mumbled quietly, but they all heard him and grinned at him.

Percy sat down, and strangely enough, the four boys started piling food onto Percy’s plate. A few minutes passed, and Percy still hadn’t even picked up his knife and fork yet, he was too lost in his own world of thinking.

“Are you okay, Perce?” Fred’s voice brought him back to reality. “You haven’t even touched your food yet, everything okay?”

Percy opened his mouth to reply, but before he could let a sound out, Oliver approached them and sat down opposite Percy.

“You don’t mind me sitting with you guys right?” he asked the guys, but yet again, his eyes were glued on Percy.

“No, of course, we don’t mind Oliver!” said Harry.

And the four guys went back to talking, but Oliver didn’t join in on all the joking and laughing. He pilled food onto his plate and started eating while still managing to keep staring at Percy, who held his head down.

“Everything okay, Percy?” asked Oliver.

And Percy finally looked up from his untouched food to meet Oliver’s intense gaze.

“ _HOW DARE HE ASK ME THAT WHEN HE KNOWS WHAT HE’S DONE!_ ” thought Percy, he wanted to yell at Oliver, but instead he just nodded and finally started eating.  
He was last to finish eating, which meant that the other five guys left for Quidditch practice, Ron going to watch. He picked up his things and started walking to Gryffindor tower and up to his dormitory, where he knew his studying will not be disturbed for a good four hours at least. As he walked into the dormitory and to his bed, he noticed a piece of parchment laying on his bed with what Percy quickly noticed as Oliver’s messy handwriting.

Percy picked up the parchment and read the note:

_**I meant what I said last night.** _

Percy got very angry and started walking down to the Quidditch field where he knew he will find Oliver. But Percy did not notice that there was another side to the note.

Ron was the first to notice Percy and he rolled his eyes, and said, “What? Came to lecture us about how Quidditch is not safe?”

But Percy ignored him and stalked right up to Oliver and started yelling, “What’s this supposed to mean?!” he yelled, his face going red from anger. “What’s this supposed to mean?! That you meant what you said last night?! I already know that believe me! You know I couldn’t sleep because of you last night! I kept thinking about the fucked up things you said last night! I haven’t been able to study or read all day long because those fucked up things you said kept coming back to me! I mean what the fuck is your problem?! You know other people would try to make friends with their roommates! But, NO! Oliver Wood is too good for that kind of thing! **I mean I’m a likable person, WHY DON’T YOU LIKE ME?!”**

“THAT’S THE PROBLEM!” Oliver yelled even louder than Percy, “that’s the problem,” he repeated in a calmer tone.

“What do you mean ‘that’s the problem’?” Percy asked, looking very perplexed.

“I mean that’s the problem, _I do like you, you idiot_. Percy, I like you more than I should, in a way that I shouldn’t like you,” said Oliver, but Percy still looked confused.

So Oliver walked up to him the last few feet separating them, put one hand on Percy’s waist, pulled them closer, and crashed their lips together.

Percy was shocked, he was frozen in place, but when reality finally caught up to him, he shut his eyes and started kissing Oliver back. Oliver smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

“Oh” was all Percy could say, he was still in a state of shock.

“Yeah, ‘oh’” Oliver chuckled lightly, “you're smart Perce, you really are, but when it comes to love, you are quite the idiot. I mean, seriously, you can’t even notice the most noticeable and not so subtle hints. I’ve been trying to tell you that I have a crush on you since second year all year long.”

Percy blushed, he couldn’t believe it, Oliver likes him back! The boy he has been crushing on since the day they met just told him that he has had a crush on him since second year!

“And by the way,” Oliver spoke up again, “there is another side to the note.”

“What?” Percy was confused again.

Oliver chuckled lightly, and with his free hand, the other still holding onto Percy’s waist, Oliver took the note from Percy’s hand, flipped it over, and showed Percy the other side which read:

 _ **I’m so sorry, I did NOT actually mean that, I didn’t mean any of that. I didn’t mean to hurt you and I seriously need to talk to you, I’ll explain everything tonight, I promise**_.

Percy looked up from the note into Oliver’s eyes before wrapping his arms around Oliver’s neck hugging him close.

“I am so sorry Ollie,” Percy started to apologize, “I did not see the other side. I am so sorry I yelled at you like that.”

“It’s okay Perce,” Oliver smiled, “you’re cute when you’re angry. Now I have an important question to ask you…”

“What is it?” Percy pulled away slightly so he can look Oliver in the eyes. But he started getting nervous. What if this was all a prank by the twins?

“Will you be my boyfriend…?” Oliver asked nervously.

“Yes, of course, I’ll be your boyfriend Ollie,” Percy said before attaching his lips back to Oliver’s.

But they didn’t kiss for long before they heard sounds of something clicking. They pulled apart to see all of the Quidditch team, including Ron, with their phones out taking pictures of the new couple.

“Come on,” said Oliver before taking Percy by the hand leading him somewhere more private where they can talk about what just happened.


End file.
